


Met you in the hallway

by Neondiamond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of robin's death, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teacher Harry Styles, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Very brief mention of Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: Drama teacher Louis has a crush on the new English literature teacher whose classroom is across the hallway from his. He finds a way to get to know him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	Met you in the hallway

Harry’s busy trying to push his large wooden desk against the wall when he hears someone knock on his classroom door. The door promptly opens and someone pops his head through the doorway before he has the chance to cross the room to open it. 

His breath is taken away by the man in front of him, or what he can see of him really. He’s got bright blue eyes like Harry has never seen before, and soft brown hair tousled every which way atop his head. His soft pink lips look so kissable and the smile he’s wearing makes Harry’s stomach fill with butterflies. It quickly turns into a frown tough, as the man realizes his mistake.

“Hi - Oh, sorry! I must have gotten the wrong classroom!” He says before slipping away and closing the door behind him.

It only takes a second for Harry to cross the room and open the door again, stepping into the hallway before calling out to the other man. 

“Sorry!” Harry half yells, giving the stranger a sheepish smile as he turns around. “Do you mind giving me a hand with something?” 

The warm smile returns on the other man’s face and Harry swoons as it reaches his eyes almost immediately, creasing them ever so slightly. 

“Sure.” He answers before jogging back towards Harry’s classroom.

“I’ve been trying to push that desk against the wall for the past ten minutes.” He points out the large wooden desk sitting in the middle of the room, mocking him. “It’s just so heavy.” 

The other man quickly starts laughing, rolling up his sleeves as he walks toward the large piece of furniture. “I don’t know why the principal won’t replace these old things, they’re so ugly and heavy.”

Harry giggles as he moves to the other side of the desk and pushes alongside his colleague, giving a small hooray as the desk finally slides to his desired spot thanks to the other man’s help.

“So, either you’re new here or I’ve somehow never come across you before.” He says smoothly as he leans against the large desk.

Harry smiles at how at ease he feels speaking to the other man. “Yeah, first day actually. I’m just trying to make the room feel a bit more inviting before the students come back from break next week.” He says with a slight laugh as he looks around at the cold concrete walls and dirty old tile floor.

“Good luck with that.” The other man says with a smirk before extending a tan hand to Harry. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, I teach drama just across the hall.” He says, pointing in the vague direction of the door. 

Harry smiles warmly as he shakes Louis’ hand. “Harry Styles, I’ll be taking Mrs. Sullivan’s place teaching English literature.” 

“Did that old witch finally retire?” Louis exclaims before slapping a hand to his mouth. “Sorry, I shouldn't say things like that.”

Harry waves him off with a small laugh. “No no, I’ve heard she was quite the character.”

“Bored her students to death, she did.” Louis snorts. “I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to see a fresh new face in here, especially one as pretty as yours.”

Harry blushes at the other man’s comment, an awkward silence falling on the room, and Louis starts moving towards the door. “Right, if you need any more help with anything, you know where to find me.” He says, pointing towards the hallway again. “Don’t be shy, I don’t bite.”

“Thanks for helping me with that thing.” Harry nods towards the desk. “See you around then.” 

Louis gives him a wink and another dashing smile before quietly slipping out of Harry’s classroom.

  
***

Harry only sees Louis again the afternoon before the start of classes. He’s sitting at his desk, trying to work out final details for his course plan when he hears someone knock on his door. As he had a few days prior, Louis doesn’t wait before opening the door and popping his head through the doorway.

“Busy?” He asks with a smile.

Harry shakes his head as he puts his pen down beside his notepad. “Needed a break anyways.” 

Louis enters the classroom fully then and smiles as he points out various elements of decor Harry has put around the room. “You did good.”

Harry beams at the compliment. “Thank you.” 

“Are you any good with PowerPoint?” Louis blurts out before Harry has the chance to make any more small talk.

“I guess I’m somewhat decent.” He says with a smirk as Louis gives him a sheepish smile. “Need help with something?”

With Louis’ nod, Harry stands from his desk chair, twisting slightly to relieve the sore muscles of his lower back from sitting for a bit too long, and follows the other man to his classroom across the hall.

Louis’ classroom looks nothing like his. It’s bigger, for starters, and there are two large rectangular tables on one side of the room, rather than the many smaller student desks Harry has in his classroom. The back of the class is a total mess, with props and art supplies thrown haphazardly one on top of the others. His own large wooden desk sits at the front of the class, and Harry smiles as he spots a few family photos on the top of it.

“So, I thought I’d use PowerPoint to present this year’s plays, you know, switch things up a bit.” Louis says as he directs Harry to look at the computer screen. “And I showed it to my little sisters last night to see what they thought, and they told me it was pretty bare and boring.”

Harry can’t help but agree as he looks at Louis’ presentation: all black text on a plain white background. 

“They told me to add pictures, or animations or something.” Louis continues. “But I have no clue how to do all that.”

Harry smiles as he gestures to the computer mouse. “May I?” 

Louis’ quick to nod and Harry starts flicking through the different slides. “Ooh, Grease, that’s fun.” 

“It’s my favourite. I do it every year with my Year 12 students.” Louis replies with a fond smile.

“So, how about adding a background first.” Harry does so with a few clicks, smiling at Louis’ amazed gasp. “Much better already.” 

“I’m useless with computer stuff, thank fuck that’s about the only time of year I have to use it.” Louis blushes with slight embarrassment as he watches Harry make several improvements to his mediocre presentation.

  
***

It’s the second day of classes, and Harry’s 30 minutes deep into a lecture on Jane Austen with a group of Year 10 students when he notices he’s totally lost their focus

“I know English literature’s probably not your favourite subject.” He says through a small sigh. “But it’s only the second day of classes, so at least try to pay attention please.”

He frowns when he hears a few students giggle as they turn their heads to look at the board again.

“Actually, I think I may be what’s distracting them.” He hears a familiar voice say to his left.

Turning towards the door, he sees Louis leaning in the doorway. In an attempt to combat the unusual September heat, Harry had been teaching with his door open, and therefore hadn’t given him the opportunity to knock to announce himself.

“I was just wondering if you had a spare marker I could borrow?” He asks sheepishly, making some students laugh. “I seem to have lost mine.”

Harry nods and smiles as he rummages through his bag for one of his extra markers. It’s only a few seconds before his hand finds one and he pulls a bright pink marker out of his bag. “Here you go.” He blushes slightly as he hands Louis the plastic marker.

“Nice colour.” Louis smirks before slipping out of the room. “Thank you!” He screams from the hallway.

His students seem slightly agitated by the interaction, and Harry allows them a minute to calm down. “Alright, who wants to read the first paragraph on page 16?”

  
***

He gets interrupted in the middle of class again on the following Monday when Louis comes to his classroom to ask him an apparently crucial question.

He’d been trying to get the students to participate and share their thoughts on the chapter they had been assigned to read over the weekend when Louis knocked on his closed door again, not waiting for an answer before popping his head in, like he always does.

“How do you take your tea?” 

Harry freezes, not expecting that kind of question. In the classroom, the students are giggling and all start whispering to each other, giddy and delighted for the small break from English literature.

“Sorry, what?” He manages after a beat, looking at Louis with a perplexed expression.

“How do you take your tea?” The other teacher repeats with a smirk. “Sorry I’m trying to make a point with my class.” He says matter-of-fact, as if that explains anything.

“Hum, just with a dash of milk.”

“Damn, I was hoping you’d say you liked it with sugar. One of my students overheard me asking for three sugars in mine earlier and now they’re all ganging up on me, saying that’s way too sweet.” Louis explains as he shuffles from one foot to the other, still standing in the doorway.

Harry can’t help but smirk, feigning disgust before saying “Maybe because it is? Are you five or something?” 

Louis’ face screws up in fake outrage. “I will not be mocked in front of your class Mr. Styles.” He then breaks out into a large grin. “I’ll just tell them you take four in yours then, none of them are here to confirm anyways.” 

Louis laughs and pokes his tongue out at him before clicking the door closed and crossing the hallway back to his own classroom.

It takes Harry almost five whole minutes to calm his students down enough to continue with the lesson.

  
***

This kind of behaviour goes on for weeks. So much so that Harry now expects the interruptions in his classes, becoming surprised if Louis goes more than two or three days in a row without popping his gorgeous head in Harry’s classroom. Sometimes, it’s to ask to borrow a pen or a marker. On other days, he interrupts Harry’s lesson to ask a silly question or to quickly request Harry’s assistance with the computer. He would find it annoying if the man weren’t so damn attractive. He really tried to be cross, but he sort of enjoys the distractions. He’s grown attached to the other teacher, despite only seeing him for a few minutes at a time when the older man decides to manifest in his classroom.

Today’s been a rough morning, and he’s in the staff kitchen during a free period, waiting for the kettle to whistle so he can fix himself a much needed cup of tea, when Mr. Horan enters the room. If Harry recalls correctly, he’s the music teacher whose class is at the head of his hallway. The other man gives Harry a curt nod as he heads over to the fridge, pulling out his packed lunch before sitting at one of the tables. 

“That drama teacher, the one that’s in the same hallway as us.” Harry ponders out loud as he places a teabag in his yellow work mug.

“Mr. Tomlinson? What about him?” Mr. Horan says between two bites of his sandwich.

Harry smiles as the kettle finally whistles and he starts pouring the hot liquid over the teabag. “Is he known for forgetting things or interrupting lectures or something?” 

Harry ignores the strange look the other man gives him as he moves over to the fridge to pull out some milk. 

“Not really, why?”

“He’s been interrupting my classes at least once a week since the beginning of the semester to ask to borrow stuff or to ponder silly questions.” 

Harry adds a dash of milk to his tea as the other teacher shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know what to tell you lad. If he did it before, Mrs. Sullivan sure never said anything about it.” He says nonchalantly before returning to his sandwich.

  
***

By the end of October, Harry’s curiosity gets the better of him. Louis has just stopped by his classroom again to borrow yet another pen - the third one in just 5 days - and Harry’s starting to get suspicious. Just how many pens can a man misplace in a week?

He waits to hear the click of Louis’ classroom door across the hallway before addressing his students. In reality, he knows he shouldn’t involve his students in any of this, but he’s just dying to find out what’s going on here. Plus, with Halloween just around the corner, the students have been distracted through the whole lesson and he’s certain they’re due a little break anyways.

“Has he always been like this?” He wonders out loud as he casually leans on the corner of his desk.

The classroom is immediately abuzz with laughter and quiet whispers and Harry is about to call them back to order when one of them finally answers his question.

“No, only with you Mr. Styles.” A girl sitting at the back of the class says nonchalantly, a small smirk appearing on her face when Harry gawks at her.

The giggles and whispers only seem to get louder after that, and Harry struggles to regain control of the group, his heart beating hard in his chest as he tries to quiet down the gossip.

  
***

A few days pass before Louis knocks on his door again. Harry’s teaching a Year 12 class when Louis pops his head in through the doorway before promptly pushing the door open using his foot.

“Got you some tea.” He says cheerfully as he lifts the paper cup he’s holding in his left hand. “To make up for all the pens and markers I keep stealing from you.”

Harry doesn’t move from where he’s standing by his desk, speechless as he watches Louis approach him.

“Just a splash of milk right?” Louis continues. “I went to that small coffee shop down the road during my free period, tastes much better than that shit we have in the kitchen - oops sorry.”

The students all laugh at Louis’ slip up whilst Harry tries his hardest not to blush.

“I - thank you, that’s very kind.” He finally manages to say as he takes the cup from Louis’ extended arm.

“My pleasure.” Louis winks in Harry’s direction. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your books now, behave!” He exclaims, pointing at the rows of desks as he speaks.

It only takes a second after he left for the students to start whispering amongst themselves again.

“Mr. Tomlinson totally has a crush on Mr. Styles.” Harry overhears one of them say, probably a bit louder than intended.

“Enough now.” He says, trying to sound convincing and assertive, although his mind is spinning with a thousand questions. Do all the students feel this way? Has Louis been telling his own students anything about him? Could they be right? “You heard Mr. Tomlinson, behave yourselves!”

  
***

Harry’s only been teaching for two periods this morning, but he’s already exhausted and ready to go back home. It’s Wednesday, and he has the third period off, which is a small blessing in the shit week he’s been having so far. 

The fake smile he had plastered on his face before leaving his apartment this morning drops into a frown the second the last of his Year 11 students leave his classroom. At least none of them had stuck around to ask any questions or to seek clarifications on their upcoming assignments. 

Sitting at his desk in the corner of the room, Harry glances at the large pile of marking he has to get done, but can’t bring himself to do it. This week has already been the very longest, and he just wants to curl up under the large wooden desk and sleep for a month, maybe have a good cry as well.

He’s been blankly staring at the pile of exams for a few minutes when there’s a knock at his door. He knows it’s Louis when he hears the door creak open before he even has the chance to turn around. 

“Oh good, you have a free period too.” Louis says as he steps in, gently closing the door behind him. “Are you alright? I’ve noticed you weren’t here the past two days.”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from crying as he looks up at the man that’s now standing by his desk. “I’m fine, thanks.”

He winces slightly at the harshness of his own voice, but can’t bring himself to say anything more. Hopefully, Louis will get the hint and leave him be.

“Are you sure?” Apparently not. “You look knackered.” 

Harry feels guilty as he hears the sincere worry in Louis’ tone, and he has to bite his cheek again to stop the tears that are already threatening to spill from his eyes.

It doesn’t work this time, and he uses the sleeve of his jumper to quickly wipe at his cheeks before Louis can notice he’s crying.

It’s useless though, and Louis takes another step closer as he coos at Harry. “Oh darling, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Harry’s quick to shake his head, not wanting Louis to think he did anything wrong. “It’s not your fault, it’s just -” He starts to say, but his voice gets choked up by an unwanted sob before he can finish the sentence.

“Oh, love.” Louis says as he crouches down next to Harry’s chair, wrapping his arms around the crying lad.

It feels nice, Louis holding him, and Harry wishes it were in a different context. Louis pats his back gently as Harry takes a few deep breaths, calming himself enough to be able to speak again.

“My step dad passed away on Saturday, cancer.” He says, looking away as he tries to regain his composure. “I’ve been with my Mum the past few days, she’s a mess, fuck. We knew it was coming, but it’s still hard you know.”

“I’m so sorry Harry.” The hurt frown Louis is wearing when he turns around again moves him. “I lost my Mum to cancer a few years back also, I was a mess for weeks, didn’t come to work for nearly a whole month, I just couldn’t bring myself to. Maybe you just need to give yourself a bit more time to grieve?” He suggests, and Harry doesn’t feel any pity from him, which he’s immensely grateful for.

“I - yeah. I thought I’d be alright, but clearly not.” He says sarcastically, gesturing to the state of himself.

Louis gives him a sympathetic smile. “Did you drive here?”

“I take the bus.” Harry replies simply, shaking his head no.

“Come on.” Louis says, pulling on Harry’s arm to get him to stand. “I’ll drive you home.”

“I can’t just go home, I’ve got three more lessons to give this afternoon.” Harry protests, watching as Louis starts gathering the things scattered on his desk and stuffing them into his bag, which is hung at the back of his chair. 

“You can’t be serious right now?” Louis says, giving him a stern look as he points to the door. “Come on, I’ll get you home and I’ll deal with the rest when I come back, get the principal to send in a sub for the rest of your classes.”

The tone of Louis’ voice is dead serious and Harry doesn’t have the energy to argue any further. He allows Louis to pull him to his feet, slugs his bag over his shoulder and follows Louis out to the hallway.

“You don’t have to drive me home, I can ride the bus back. You probably have other things to do.” Harry says as Louis guides him to the exit, one hand resting on the small of his back.

“Don’t be silly, it’s no bother.” Louis affirms him as he leads him to a small black car. “Climb in.” He says as he opens the passenger door for Harry.

They spend the ride in a comfortable silence, save for Harry giving Louis directions to get to his apartment complex, which is a short ten minutes drive from school. When they arrive, Louis parks the car on the side of the road and gives Harry a small smile. 

“You just get in there and take it easy yeah? Let me worry about the rest.” He says, reaching over to give Harry’s arm a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you Louis, it really means a lot.” Harry says, giving Louis a tight smile as he opens the car door and steps out. 

Louis waits for him to enter the building before he takes off, and Harry can’t help but feel his heart flutter at the thought of Louis’ kind gesture. He’s still wearing a dopey smile as he lets himself into his apartment. Within minutes, Harry’s out of his work clothes and back in his pajamas, and he sprawls himself out on his old couch. His cat Evie quickly comes to plop herself into Harry’s lap, and the boy pets her until he finally falls asleep.

  
***

He gets pulled from his slumber a few hours later by the sound of his apartment buzzer. He stands and stretches as he slowly walks to the control panel, pressing the microphone button. “Hello?”

“Harry, it’s Louis. Sorry to come unannounced, it’s just that I meant to text you to see if you were alright, but I realized I don’t have your number and I thought I’d come by just to make sure, but now that I’m thinking about, maybe you don’t feel like having company and I -” He hears Louis ramble through the small speaker and decides to cut him off short.

“Would you like to come up?”

“Yeah, if you’re sure you don’t mind.” Louis says, and Harry quickly buzzes him in. 

It only takes a minute for Louis to arrive at his doorstep, and Harry opens the door before he has the chance to knock. “Sorry, I’m in my pajamas.” Harry says, blushing with embarrassment as he realizes Louis is still in his work clothes.

“Nonsense, I don’t mind.” Louis says as he steps into the apartment, and Evie immediately comes to the door to greet their guest. “Oh hello sweetpea.” Louis says as he pats the small cat on the head.

Harry smiles at the interaction as he offers to take Louis’ coat, hanging it by the door next to his own.

“I brought you some chicken noodle soup.” Louis says as he holds up a small container. “I realize you’re not actually sick, and I don’t even know if you like chicken noodle soup, but I know it always makes me feel better when I’m feeling down.” Louis rambles on again, and Harry can clearly tell that being here is making him a little nervous.

“I love chicken noodle soup.” Harry says with a small grin as he takes the container from Louis. “Thank you.”

Louis smiles in victory and follows Harry to the kitchen, where the younger man pulls out two mugs from the cupboard, putting the kettle on.

“You still like your tea way too sweet?” Harry says jokingly as he pulls out two teabags and some sugar.

Louis nods, putting a hand on his chest in feign offense.

  
***

Louis ends up staying over for a few hours, and Harry truly enjoys the company. They get to know each other a little better, and Harry still can’t quite believe Louis has six younger siblings.

“Maybe you should give me your number, for next time something like that happens.” Louis suggests with a tentative smile as he stands in the doorway.

Harry smirks as he pulls out his phone. “Of course.”

The two exchange phone numbers and goodbyes, and Harry waits for Louis to disappear at the end of the hallway before closing the door. 

  
***

A few more weeks pass without much change. The two men start texting each other every few days, whether it’s Harry sharing a bad dad joke he heard during the day or Louis sending him a funny gif or meme one of his sisters sent him. Louis still comes by his classroom every so often to borrow something or interrupt his lessons.

Harry’s replying to an email during a free period when Louis knocks at his door, popping his head in immediately after, as always.

“Do you need another pen?” Harry asks with a smirk, already opening his desk drawer to fish one out for Louis.

Louis looks at him sheepishly as he enters Harry’s classroom and walks to the white board. “Nope, just a marker for today.” He says as he picks up the green marker Harry had left on the board.

“You know, I’m starting to think you’re coming here to see me rather than to get some pens or markers.” Harry voices his thoughts out loud, smiling proudly when he sees the slight blush on Louis’ face.

“I don’t really have the time to confirm or deny these allegations Mr. Styles.” Louis says seriously as he walks back to the door. “I’ve got a class of very eager Year 10s waiting for me in there.”

Harry shakes his head playfully as he watches Louis leave the room, turning his attention back to his pile of exams. 

  
***

It’s a Wednesday in mid-December, and both teachers have their third period off today. Not having much of anything to do with the winter holidays right around the corner, Harry decides to go see what Louis’ doing. He crosses the hallway and smiles when he sees Louis’ classroom door is wide open, and the man is alone in there, signing along to some cheery Christmas tune as he puts away some props at the back of the class.

“Need any help?” Harry asks as he steps in, laughing when Louis jumps slightly, startled by his colleague. 

“Can you get that box of costumes over by my desk?” Louis instructs him as he sorts through a pile of things.

Harry walks over to the desk and grabs the large box when something catches his eye. Right next to his hand on Louis’ desk sits a pretty sizable pile of markers and pens, including many Harry instantly recognizes as his own. 

“I knew it!” Harry exclaims, putting the box down and grabbing a handful of them. “Louis!” He half-yells, holding them up to Louis.

The other man’s face loses all colour as soon as he turns to look at Harry and sees what he’s holding. “Shit, I can explain!”

Harry smirks as he crosses the room, still holding on to his pens and markers. “I was right the other day, wasn’t I?”

Louis smiles sheepishly at him and nods. “Sorry, I couldn’t find a better excuse to -”

He gets cut off mid-sentence as Harry closes the small distance between them and presses his lips to Louis’, dropping the pens and markers on the floor as both of his hands come to rest at the back of Louis’ neck. The air around the two of them is charged with electricity and Harry feels butterflies in his stomach. 

The other man reprocicates, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away to look at Harry. “You’re not mad?” 

“No.” Harry giggles. “I mean, you probably could have figured out a more clever way to go about it, sure. But I still think it’s pretty cute.”

“I’m a drama teacher with a crush Harold, not a genius.” Louis says sarcastically before pressing his lips to Harry’s again. 

“We should stop before a student walks in here.” Harry says softly, smiling as he parts from Louis’ embrace. 

Louis nods, unable to wipe the large grin on his face.

“So, can I have my markers and pens back now?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (neondiamond) to know when I upload new fics!


End file.
